Utau Mori
by Inku Haru
Summary: Bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi apa yang berada di dalamnya, bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi sesuatu yang telah ditinggalkan. Cobalah untuk peduli pada apa yang selalu berada disekitarmu. Ketika bayangan tercipta karena cahaya, ia akan membuat hal yang menakutkan dibandingkan malam hari. Warning NarufemSasu.


**Utau Mori**

Summary :Bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi apa yang berada di dalamnya, bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi sesuatu yang telah ditinggalkan. Cobalah untuk peduli pada apa yang selalu berada disekitarmu. Ketika bayangan tercipta karena cahaya, ia akan membuat hal yang menakutkan dibandingkan malam hari.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

 _Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

 _Yureru omoi take wo dakishimeta_

Seorang pemuda bersurai blonde tengah bersandar pada badan pohon besar yang menopang berat badannya, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang terasa sedang berbisik padanya. Hutan ini, entah mengapa dapat membuat semua perasaan pemuda itu terasa lebih baik disaat dirinya tengah resah. Ya, ia begitu merasa sangat nyaman berada di hutan ini sampai-sampai ia tak pernah menyadari sepasang mata yang selalu menatapnya dibalik bayangan dalam hutan.

.

.

.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu berusaha menghirup sedikit kedamaian. Di penyebrangan pejalan kaki, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang menunggu agar lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna. Kembali, ia membuka matanya dengan cepat berusaha melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Seorang pria tua dengan garis keriput yang mengendorkan kulit wajahnya tengah bercakap dengan seseorang yang berpakaian rapi dengan jas membalut tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan setelan pakaian pria tua itu. Sepertiya mereka adalah rekan kerja, walaupun begitu entah mengapa percakapan ringan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit terganggu.

Menulikan pendengarannya, Naruto mulai menatap langit yang ada di atasnya tanpa ekspresi. Gumpalan awan itu selalu berubah-ubah, dan ia sangat menyukai awan di pagi hari. Mereka tidak menggumpal seperti di siang atau di sore hari dan tersembunyi di malam hari. Baginya langit di pagi hari sama seperti serat-serat gulali halus yang akan digulung menumpuk ke atas. Semua terasa sama untuknya, hari-hari yang berlalu setiap hari hampir tak jauh berbeda dengan hari kemarin.

"Ohayou, Naruto!"

Sesaat saat Naruto mulai menyebrangi jalan, Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah lengan kekar tengah merangkul bahunya akrab.

"Ohayou.." Sahutnya malas sambil kembali menyebrangi jalan.

"Singkat sekali, apa ada yang membuatmu kesal pagi ini?"

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto menatap pemuda bersurai coklat yang mengintrogasinya di pagi hari.

"Aku sedang malas berbicara."Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Kiba, pemuda itu nampak kebingungan. Tak lama ia menghela nafasnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto, kau mau ke hutan di belakang sekolah lagi?"

Menaikkan alisnya, seharusnya Kiba tahu sendiri jawabannya mengapa ia bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau sepertinya tenang-tenang saja, apa kau tidak tahu berita baru-baru ini mengenai hutan itu?"

Kiba menatap Naruto tak yakin, apa benar Naruto tak mengetahui jika hutan itu akan segera diratakan sebagai tempat berdirinya bangunan baru.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu, akan ada bangunan baru yang akan di bangun dan itu…" Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha membaca ekspresi Naruto. Mimik wajahnya masih datar, mungkin memang Naruto belum mengetahuinya.

"Kau ini, hutan itu akan digantikan oleh bangunan baru. Aku sarankan kau jangan ke hutan itu lagi, mereka mungkin akan mulai menebang pohon-pohon itu."

Naruto mematung, mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari teman bersurai coklatnya itu. Apa ini salah satu bentuk lelucon untuknya?

Melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam, sepertinya ia sedikit syok. Ia tahu betul seberapa lama sahabatnya itu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam hutan. Memikirkannya membuat Kiba sedikit prihatin pada sahabat satunya ini.

"Kau tahukan lahan disini yang masih luas hanyalah hutan itu, mereka bilang hutan itu tidak terurus dan sudah jarang dikunjungi orang. Jadi, kau tahu sendirikan…"

Gurat wajah Naruto mengeras, ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang. Sementara Kiba yang melihat perubahan mimik Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Aku akan memastikannya.."

"Apa? Hei tunggu…." Kiba yang melihat Naruto meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru langsung berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tak lagi dapat mempertahankan mimik wajahnya. Sebagian dirinya membawa ia semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, rasa takut kini mulai menyeretnya perlahan-lahan.

'Kenapa… kenapa?!' Naruto menjerit dalam hati dan terus memacu langkahnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto berlari menuju hutan langsung mengejar langkah Naruto dengan cepat. Ia menatap punggung Naruto khawatir, selama ia berteman dengannya ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Biasanya sahabatnya itu tak mudah tersulut emosi, tapi kali ini ia seakan melihat sisi lain dari sahabatnya itu .

"Naruto!" Kiba mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hosh.. hosh... jangan .. berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau membuatku harus berlari. Dasar." Kiba berdecak, kemudian meneliti gerak-gerik pemuda blonde yang kini menjongkokkan tubuhnya tanpa sedikit pun berniat menengoknya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berlari, Kiba."

Kedutan samar tercetak jelas di keningnya, sifat menyebalkan sahabatnya itu kembali muncul.

"Siapa yang tak akan mengejarmu jika kau tiba-tiba lari begitu saja, teme.. kau it-"

"Mereka sudah kemari…" Potong Naruto, sebuah bunga kecil nampak tergeletak tercabut dengan akar-akarnya dari dalam tanah. Membawanya ke dalam kedua tangannya, Naruto menatap bunga yang telah layu itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ha.. aku pikir mereka akan kemari besok, dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Kiba sembari mengintip dari celah bahu Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dengan tiba-tiba berjongkok.

"Oh.. itu…"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak sabar meratakan hutan ini." Sahut Naruto sakartis, tahu akan pemikiran sahabatnya yang pencinta anjing itu.

Kiba tertegun, menatap punggung Naruto dengan sendu. Ia tak lagi dapat berkata-kata karena mungkin Naruto membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Hutan ini, entah mengapa menjadi rumah ke dua bagi sahabatnya ini. Setiap sahabatnya itu mempunyai masalah ia tahu kemana sahabatnya itu akan pergi, setiap sahabatnya itu kesal atau mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran ia tahu kemana ia harus mencari pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini. Jika hutan ini benar-benar tak ada, dimana ia akan menemukan Naruto lagi jika mereka terlibat pertengkaran.

.

.

.

Setelah menanam kembali bunga yang layu itu, banyak hal kini berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Kiba sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia jawab sendiri.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati angin yang kini membelainya penuh kasih. Selalu ada rasa hangat yang selalu pemuda blonde itu rasakan dalam hutan ini, dibandingkan rumahnya yang selalu tampak tak berpenghuni. Selalu ada batang pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya, saat rumahnya tak lagi nyaman ia tinggali. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebut tempat tinggalnya sendiri dengan sebutan rumah jika ia bahkan tak menemukan anggota keluarganya ada disana. Ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk bekerja, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau bertahan lebih lama lagi…" Harap Naruto.

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna, tapi rasanya Naruto masih ingin berada lebih lama lagi di hutan ini. Ia tak akan tahu, mungkin saja ini kali terakhirnya ia berada di hutan ini.

Sreeek

Kedua matanya terbuka, memandang awas sekeliling. Sejak sahabatnya dan ia kemari, Naruto sudah merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

'Apa mereka orang-orang dari bagian penggusuran itu.' Pikir Naruto, tapi pemikiran itu langsung tertepis sudah saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok misterius beryukata tengah menatapnya di balik pohon besar.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto berdiri, mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut.

Perlahan sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya, wajahnya tertutup sempurna dibalik topeng rubah dengan goresan merah memanjang di masing-masing pipinya. Tubuhnya dibalut Yukata yang tadi terlihat samar karena minimnya cahaya, kuning hampir mendekati putih. Rambutnya berwarna hitam terurai hingga menyentuh tanah. Naruto hampir tak mengedipkan matanya melihat sosok tersebut.

Naruto tersentak masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, sosok itu mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

Tap tap tap

Sosok wanita berambut panjang itu semakin mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka menipis. Naruto menahan nafasnya, sementara sosok itu memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tak lama sosok wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya, menatap Naruto dibalik topengnya.

"Apa maksudmu…"

"Apa kau menyukai hutan ini?" Sosok itu kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya dan kemudian melewati tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terperanggah dan mengikuti gerak-gerak wanita misterius yang kini tengah berjongkok dan menangkup bunga layu yang sudah ditanamnya kembali ke dalam tanah karena tercabut.

Perlahan sinar berwarna kehijauan keluar dari kedua telapak tangan wanita misterius itu dan menyinari bunga yang sudah benar-benar layu tesebut.

Kelopaknya mulai terbuka dengan lebar, batangnya yang bahkan tak dapat menopangnya kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Setelahnya cahaya hijau yang tadi menangkup bunga itu terpecah menjadi titik-titik cahaya sebesar kunang-kunang, mereka melayang dengan ringan di udara dan menguap seperti tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menanamnya kembali, kau menyelamatkannya…" Ujar wanita itu, masih memunggungi Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan padangan tak percaya.

"Apa kau.. siluman di hutan ini?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya, melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu tadi membuat Naruto sepenuhnya yakin jika ia tak benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kau bisa meyebutnya seperti itu. " Sosok itu mulai berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Keheningan mulai merayapi keduanya, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suaranya. Ranting-ranting tergelak karena angin dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya, seketika Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya akan sosok yang ia yakini siluman itu.

"Sebentar lagi malam, sebaiknya kau pulang…" Naruto tersentak, wanita itu kini mulai melangkah memasuki kegelapan hutan.

Tak ingin pulang dengan rasa penasaran yang terus memukulnya Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti langkah wanita itu dari belakang.

"Kau tahu hutan ini akan segera digusur?" Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya…"

"Dulunya hutan ini begitu luas.. dan aku bisa menyesatkan manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini dengan mudah." Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu yang sedang kau lakukan padaku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto cemas, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi bukan.

"Mungkin, karenanya jangan mengikutiku lagi… aku membenci manusia. Bau mereka sungguh tak enak."

Sesaat Naruto tersentak, mendengar nada benci yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut. Sepertinya siluman itu benar-benar tidak menyukai manusia, sekarang ia digeluti kecemasan. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, walau pun begitu ia merasa tak ingin meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

"Para manusia itu menggusur hutan ini sedekit demi sedikit, dahulu aku hanya diam dan melihat semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tapi sekarang, jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya." Tubuh siluman itu bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat seakan-akan kekesalannya itu menumpuk disana.

"Aku akan mengutuk mereka. Setiap manusia yang memasuki hutan ini akan mati! Aku akan membunuh mereka semua yang berani menyentuh hutan ini!"

Kembali rasa takut mulai menyergap Naruo, teriakan ancaman itu mengabur dengan kegelapan yang kini sudah menyelimuti hutan sepenuhnya. Langit sudah benar-benar tak memihaknya kini, membiarkannya dengan siluman itu dalam kegelapan malam.

"K.. Kau, apakah kau Kitsune?" Tanya Naruto terbata, matanya masih menatap lekat tubuh siluman itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia sangat yakin jika sosok di hadapannya itu adalah kitsune.

"Kau pintar juga, manusia…"

Meneguk ludahnya, Naruto tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan bertemu sosok kitsune bahkan dalam khayalannya sekali pun.

.

.

.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya kembali pada saat ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita jelmaan Kitsune. Hell, di jaman serba modern ini masih adakah orang-orang yang akan mempercayai Kitsune. Well, mungkin untuk sebagian orang percaya. Bahkan para pendeta di kuil selalu menyediakan persembahan tiap tahunnya untuk sang Kitsune.

Rasa penasaran terus menghinggapi Naruto, Kitsune dan hutan. Mungkin Kitsune tidak sejahat apa yang orang lain katakan. Buktinya ia masih hafal jalan untuk pulang. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi dengan wanita itu, tapi ia tiba-tiba hilang membuatnya kesal saja.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Mungkin besok pagi ia akan kembali ke hutan, ia tak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Kitsune itu di benaknya.

Celana jeans, kaos orange dengan gambar bulatan Uzumaki. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak mengira jika ia benar-benar akan membolos. Kedua bola mata saphirenya menatap sekeliling, ia kini berada di tempat Kitsune menampakkan dirinya kemarin.

Sebuah pohon tua yang masih nampak terlihat kokoh, rumput hijau yang terlihat segar di mata dan juga- sebuah bunga yang kini tengah mekar dengan indah di samping pohon tua itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bunga itu benar-benar sudah layu sebelum Kitsune ya- mengeluarkan sihirnya mungkin.

"Nona Kitsune!" Teriaknya, berusaha memanggil sosok Kitsune yang sampai saat ini belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, Kitsune mungkin saja enggan untuk menemuinya. Menyanderkan tubuhnya di pohon tua itu, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memutar lagu yang sering ia putar dimanapun ia berada. Kedua bola mata sapphire itu terpejam, menikmati irama hutan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai kedua pipi tannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur.

 _Bunga Sakura berjatuhan dan_

 _menari-nari di udara_

 _Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar_

 _Mimpi yang kita impikan di_

 _musim semi kala itu_

 _Hingga kini aku masih bisa melihatnya_

 _Bunga Sakura menari-nari_

Tuk tuk tuk

"Ngggh…" Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tertidur, ia tak mengingatnya. Sinar Matahari serasa membakar matanya, membuat Naruto mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. Kemudian Ia menguap dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Tuk tuk tuk

'Eh?'

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Kedua bola matanya melebar, apa ia masih bermimpi. Naruto mencubit pipinya dan ya itu terasa menyakitkan.

Saat ini sosok Kitsune itu tengah berada disampingnya, kedua tangannya nampak mengenggam smartphone miliknya. Kuku jari tangan sang Kitsune itu nampak tengah mengetuk-ngetuk layar smart phonenya.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Oh, kau sudah bangun manusia?" Naruto tersentak, wanita itu nampak melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam smartphone miliknya.

"Benda ini unik, ia dapat bernyanyi."

Naruto tertegun sejenak, nada suara wanita itu nampak senang. Mengulum senyumannya mungkin Kitsune yang berada dihadapannya ini tidak berbahaya.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Kau tak takut padaku?" Bukan menjawabnya sang Kitsune balik bertanya pada Naruto. Mungkin pada awalnya ia sedikit takut dengan sosok wanita di sampingnya ini, tapi- wanita ini adalah salah satu penghuni hutan bukan.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya tempat tinggalmu tiba-tiba digusur? Naruto mendengus, sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti perasaan sang Kitsune karena hutan ini rasanya sudah seperti rumah keduanya sendiri.

"Aku fikir kau tak sama seperti mereka, kau menyukai hutan ini…"

 _Di jendela kereta Odakyuu_

 _Tahun ini, bunga sakura terpantul_

 _sekali lagi_

 _Suaramu di dalam hatiku_

 _Terdegar olehku_

Entah mengapa kini perasaan Naruto terasa sangat penuh, "Tidak, aku tidak menyukai hutan ini." Ucapnya, tubuh sang Kitsune tersentak setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya." Ucap Naruto cepat, senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah tannya.

"Namamu.. siapa namamu, manusia?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dan kau aa.. Kitsune?"

Mungkin apa yang menimpa Naruto sekarang adalah sesuatu yang bernama takdir. Kau tak bisa mencegahnya, mengubahnya atau bahkan menolaknya. Kau hanya harus menjalaninya dengan baik.

Kemarin menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan untuk Naruto, bertemu sosok Kitsune yang bernama Sasuke itu membuat kinerja jantungnya memburuk. Ia berdetak kencang disini. Naruto meyentuh dadanya yang terus berdentum, menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hoo.. kau datang pagi sekali, Naruto."

"Kau sendiri, tumben sekali." Kiba hanya terkekeh mendengar cibiran Naruto, pemuda penyuka anjing itu memperpanjang langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto.

"Kemarin kenapa kau bolos?" Kiba menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. "Untungnya aku yang baik hati ini membuatkanmu izin sakit kemarin pada Kakashi sensei. Kau harus menulis surat izinnya nanti…"

"Kau yan terbaik Kiba." Kiba memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan pemuda blonde yang kini dengan bodohnya tengah mengancungkan kedua jempol padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu membolos kemarin?"

Memiringkan alisnya, kini ia dapat wajah pemuda blonde itu tengah berseri-seri. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya.." Ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"Aku, bertemu Kitsune di dalam hutan."

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin ia kembali ke hutan dan menemukan sang Kitsune yang bernama Sasuke itu tengah terduduk dibawah pohon besar. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri sang Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menatap sang Kitsune itu dibalik topengnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menatapmu dari sana.." Aku Sasuke, Telunjuk sang Kitsune mengarah pada sebuah pohon rindang yang berada sedikit jauh dari pohon tua tempat mereka duduk.

" _Bunga sakura berjatuhan dan menari-nari di udara. Memeluk perasaanku yang bergetar…"_

Naruto tertegun mendengar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Ia tahu lagu ini, lagu yang sering ia putar saat ia sedang menikmati waktu luangnya di hutan ini.

" _Musim yang kita impikan di musim semi kala itu, hingga kini aku masih bisa melihatnya, bunga sakura menari-nari…"_

Memejamkan kedua matanya, rasanya hutan kini tengah bernyanyi bersama sang Kitsune.

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Meski Naruto tak tahu ekspresi apa yang berada dibalik topeng sang Kitsune, ia yakin wanita itu kini tengah mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau selalu memutarnya di hutan, aku jadi mengingatnya.. aku suka lagu itu. Apa judulnya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian sebuah senyumannya nampak mengembang. "Sakura. Judul lagu itu Sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

Ganti judul sama pair :D semoga kalian suka

Rencananya mau buat Twoshot dengan ff ini semoga aja pas endingnya nanti hhehe

So, Mind to review?


End file.
